This specification relates to performing key agreement operations in a wireless communication system. Many mobile devices are configured to communicate with a wireless network (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunication Services (UMTS), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), etc.). The mobile device and the wireless network can use cryptographic techniques to communicate with confidentiality and authenticity. In some instances, the mobile device and the wireless network perform a key agreement protocol to derive the keys (e.g., ciphering keys, integrity keys, etc.) that are used in cryptographic communication.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.